


God of Thunder and Lullabies

by sparkinglovingheart



Series: Loved You Yesterday, Love You Still [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's really short, Little!Wanda, Lullabies, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thumb-sucking, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just one line though, well it's drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor can't always make thunderstorms go away. But he can make them a little less scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Thunder and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I just ended up cranking it out really fast. It's not that good, but Thor loves Wanda like, a lot so there's tons of fluff. So much fluff.

God of Thunder and Lullabies   
  
Wanda could create dimensions and tear them apart. She had practically taken out all the Avengers singlehandedly. Everyone knew she was powerful.   
  
But she was so fragile that it was easy to forget. It was too easy for Thor to forget what she could do when she climbed into his lap so he could cuddle her until she fell asleep, or when he picked her up and swung her in the air while she shrieked with laughter. The girl who put too much glittery, smudged makeup on so she could look like a princess and held her hair up in pigtails tied with little bows that matched whatever dress she was wearing that day-she was the Wanda that Thor knew. And he loved her, whatever damage she could do be damned.  
  
Still, even if Wanda craved comfort and affection, she could be a little shy about seeking it out. After everything that had happened with Von Strucker, she had a fear or rejection, punishment, or both. Which was why Thor was a little bit surprised when she came into his bedroom in the middle of the night. She was clutching Lorna in her hand, a toy cat that had definitely seen better days. The light from the hallway illuminated tear tracks on her face as she shook with fear. Immediately, Thor moved to hold her in his arms, and she hid her face in his shoulder.  
  
“Elskling, what’s the matter?” he rubbed her back gently, “Did you have another nightmare?”  
  
“Can you make it stop?” she sniffed.  
  
“Make what stop?”  
  
“The sounds outside!”  
  
After a moment of confusion, Thor realized what she was talking about. They had been hit with a rather large thunderstorm that night, and Wanda always became frightened of loud noises. After so many years of creating it himself, he barely noticed it anymore, but the girl was sobbing, and his heart broke for how it must have scared her.  
  
“You must know that I would make it stop if I could,” he murmured, “But this is not my doing.”  
  
“It’s scary.”  
  
“I know, sweetheart. I know,” he ran his fingers through her hair, “Hush, I am here now. Nothing will harm you, I will not allow it.”

Wanda’s hands clutched at his shirt, which was now wet with her tears as he rocked her back and forth in a slow, rhythmic motion. Another crash of thunder sounded from outside and she whimpered, “I can’t. I have to get away from here.”  
  
“Calm down, Wanda. You’re with me, you’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I’m really sorry.”  
  
“Oh, darling. You never have to apologize for being afraid. Everyone is scared sometimes. Even me.”  
  
“Really?” she sounded a little disbelieving.  
  
“Indeed,” he picked her up, cradling her in his arms for a few moments before going to sit on the bed, “Fear is nothing to be ashamed of. Now, do you wish to stay here tonight?”  
  
She nodded shyly, and he kissed the top of her head, “We’ll just sit until you fall asleep, alright?”  
  
Wanda’s eyes fluttered shut as she moved her thumb to her mouth. Thor started rocking her again, murmuring words of comfort every time the sound of thunder or flash of lightning caused her to whimper and press a little closer into his arms. If he was being honest, there was something about her presence that was comforting to him, although he wasn’t sure what it was. Either way, having Wanda in his arms was a wonderful feeling, and Thor didn’t want to let her go.  
  
Wanda’s breathing had evened out now, and her words were no longer slurred and shaky as they always were when she was upset. She tilted her head up to look at him, “Can you sing the star song?”   
He smiled down at her and smoothed her hair back, “You’ll have to remind me how it starts.”  
  
She laughed quietly, “Do you know how many stars are there in the blue sky of the night?”  
  
“Oh, yes,” he held her back to his chest again, “Now I remember. Do you know how many clouds so fair fly over Midgard’s height? Our gods do know their number, none is missing, we may slumber.”  
  
“Do you know how many stars are there in the blue sky of the night?”  
  
Wanda yawned, “Don’t forget the part with the birds.” 

“It’s a good thing I have you to remind me, isn’t it?”  
  
Of course, he never actually forgot any of it, but there was no point in breaking routine. Wanda relaxed completely as Thor softly sang the words that could always send her to sleep-Natasha said that it was almost creepy how well it worked. By the time the song had finished, the girl was slumped against his chest, finally dreaming. Thor lay her down as gently as he could, because she was breakable-so breakable-and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders before pressing a kiss to her forehead and sending a silent prayer to Odin to please let her sleep well. Wanda stirred just a little bit, and mumbled, “I love you.”  
  
“And I love you, my little star. Sleep now. I’ll see you in the morning.” 


End file.
